


K jako komůrka

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Series: Od A do Z [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Dubious Consent, M/M, zneužití autority
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-22
Updated: 2006-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:55:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Zapleten ve zmijozelské pavučině.
Relationships: Horace Slughorn/Severus Snape
Series: Od A do Z [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2042557





	K jako komůrka

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [P Is for Parlour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/45049) by [Delphi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi). 



> Autorka originálu je Delphi, a zatímco ona má každé drabble přesně o 100 slovech, v překladu tenhle počet nedodržuju. Betaread překladu provedla moje maminka.

_„Pojď ke mně do komůrky,“_

Jen jednou, myslí si Severus a neprotestuje, když mu široká buclatá ruka zajede pod hábit – víno říznuté něčím silnějším to usnadňuje. Je to malá cena za vstup do Křikova klubu. Jednou, a misky vah se vyrovnají.

Kousne se do rtu, když ho profesor Křiklan začne kouřit.

_Velmi_ nízká cena.

A přece, když kalnýma očima hledí na sklenice a láhve na polici... nemůže setřást pocit, že už tu někdy byl.

_pravil pavouk mouše._


End file.
